


How Do You Make It Look So Easy

by Ukthxbye



Series: Don't Complicate It [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Banter, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Light Angst, POV Irene Adler, Past Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, so these two can go round and round for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Sherlock meets with Irene to wrap up things with her on the case. But Irene is the one that learns new and surprising things.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Greg Lestrade
Series: Don't Complicate It [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301933
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	How Do You Make It Look So Easy

Years. They both contemplated about them, feeling time span in their minds. So similar, both in their dark designer coats, sitting on opposite sides of the bench with a cigarette burning  slow and eyes slant staring at the same point across the Thames. 

He'd asked for help in one final piece. She couldn't say she'd give much. They got all she possessed when Greg slipped that bug in her phone. She survived that on her own. Not sure if she needed Sherlock's help at this point either. She lacked the influence and power or connection she once had in that tiny, sordid world. He  knew it. She did, too. And that he  knew . The silence told everything.

"Debts always seem to find their way back into your life." His eyes steady ahead of him and his tone flat.

She sighed, blowing out a white stream of smoke. "I haven't—"

"I'm aware. My brother…" he paused, slipping in a tiny snicker. "... did his due diligence and found out for  himself. "

She shifted her feet, looking down at the ground for a moment and back to the sky. "So nice to assure me that the Holmes brothers still fancy meddling in my affairs."

"Seems you only have one at this time."

"I'm retired... in a way." She leaned on the railing, knocking her ash off her cigarette into the water. 

"And yet your past found you."

All the answers obvious and yet he always pushes for more, she mused. 

" I—"

"You aren't alone… nor are you a target now. It's being handled. Stay low and keep what trusted protection you have close."

The breeze kicked up, knocking a hair loose,, and she lifted her hand to fix it. She bit her lip, glancing away to the side he wasn't on. "He had no interest in my skill sets. Not that I would—"

"Yes... he’s not clever enough to  know how to employ them," Sherlock said, his voice earnest, and she turned her head back to look at him. 

"A compliment? " she coughed with a laugh. 

He smirked, "More likely than you expect. Your intelligence is not to be dismissed as easily as he did. Odd you seem to be disappointed if you're retired as you say."

"Girl likes to feel wanted after all." She shrugged, taking another drag off her cig. 

Her eyes threatened to water, the edge always near under pressure of assumed control. All while it slid between her fingers like sand. 

"I didn't  know about your sister," she gulped."Not until he slipped it in conversation."

"I surmised you did not."

"Moriarty wasn't... I didn't  know everything… anything honestly. Just enough to get me killed."

"As he planned it."

"Why does he remain here even when he's dead and gone?"

"He doesn't, but there's always someone who wishes they were him. Power? Money? Bah. It is everywhere and everything.  Boring motives."

She sniffed.

"Why Greg  Lestrade? "He drawled out the name. She suspected it was because she never used it. Like a reminder to her. She answered the only way possible.

"Why not?"

"I could list about 20 reasons just off the top of my head, would you like them alphabetical or...?"

Silence.

"No witty retort?  Fascinating ."

"I don't  know yet." It was honest if not treacherous to answer so. 

"Then leave him be."

She sniffed. "I have for the most part. I have no plans, no agenda. It happened and its happening. It's oddly... simple as that."

He snickered and her unease crept into her shoulders.

"Oh Miss Adler, you and I don't work like that."

"And you believe we've ever been similar? Here I thought you were smart."

"And I thought the same of you."

Back and forth. They could do it for hours, entertaining the other and reach nothing of substance. Or at least, she thought. But he’s different now. Every tone edged with something with more range and less  guise . He never iced over like his brother. More fire than any other element, but now something measured  in a different way she couldn’t put a word to. Time to divert the subject. Get in a dig before he can get anymore ground. 

"Is your little pet privy to all your agendas and plans or--?"

"Her name is Molly and do not call her a pet again." His tone all sternness. 

She rolled her eyes," I see—"

"No you do not see. You will not mention her again, she has nothing to do with any of this."

"So protective—"

"Yes I am and she deserves nothing less."

"Oh my! Call the Sun. Sherlock Holmes in love?" she scoffed.

"Yes."

She expected a denial or diversion. Something in his definitive answer stung. But the shock had a much greater effect and his grin was confusing. But she wouldn't begrudge a girl turning his heart into something made of flesh as unbelievable as it is. Even if it hurt like hell for a moment. That bled into curiosity, as it often did. She never could leave well enough alone. 

He was not himself, she sensed, and now he confirmed. His countenance softened and loaded with inner memories. But she changed too, in smaller ways. No denying it. Years.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Her shock unconstrained as she blinked.

"For what —  "

"I exposed you  in a cruel manner ."

"And you saved my life in the end and well..."

"Apologies required nonetheless."

She cocked her head, seeking his eyes for answers. "Who are you and where did you hide Sherlock Holmes?   
  


"Someone once told me I always say horrible things."

She sniffed, "Oh so do we all what does it—"

"And I apologize for them now. I still say them but I  know how to regret them now."

There it is, guilt in his voice and it feels... she couldn't put an exact emotion on it. 

"You might not like it but I need to meet this Molly someday. May I come to the wedding?"

"Greg will need a date I am sure he'll happily have you as a plus one."

She stared out across the river, taking a deep drag before streaming smoke from pursed lips. 

"I'm not the 'take to a wedding' kind of girl, anyway."

"I learned a long time ago alone doesn't work. The logic falls apart."

"Oh, you and your little family? A lot to protect, I say. Must be exhausting."

He grinned, looking in the distance. "Well certainly more than just one"

She shook her head."Oh back on that again? Think you can fool me?"

"He's in my circle so I wouldn't worry yourself."

She turned, leaning against the railing, arms folded. "Your brother's been snooping around more than just for queen and country I suspect."

"Has he? Expected. And well founded. It very likely saved you this time." Sherlock's grin remained closed and steady as she snuck a side glance.

She flexed up on her tiptoes, leaning on and over the railing, looking down at the murk below. 

"Past likes to come back, doesn't it? I deal in small change now. Invested well but I am, in most senses, legitimate." She shrugged, lifting her cigarette for another long drag.

"I  know . And yet you seek the company of DI…"   
  


"I told you I like detectives. Call it my weakness."

"You'll have to be honest with yourself someday, Irene."

No "Miss Adler" no nothing so formal as that and she gulped, cutting her eyes to see a smug smile creeping on his lips. As if they might be friends or something near it, she mused.

"I'm nothing but." She shrugged, stepping back from the rail.

"Just promise me you won't break him."

"Oh he's pretty resilient and we have a safe word after all." His eyes steady on her, burning as they always did, reading every muscle twitch, but she didn't let him. She met his eyes with hers. 

He didn't blink.

"You  know my meaning."

"We have rules." She shrugged, looking away to the river.

"I'm sure you do. Bet he's broken a few."

"Perhaps? All good detectives do." 

"Those rules…"

She glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes I made them. Like I always do."

"And yet you've already broken them." The upturn of his lips, like he spilled some deduction she didn't expect. But she flinched nonetheless. 

She turned her eyes back to the dark water and shifting clouds. After a deep breath, she spoke again. "Why does everyone want to believe I possess some masterful plan besides just wanting a good--"

But his laugh cut her off, and she narrowed her eyes, watching him, shoulder bouncing as he restrained it in.

"Irene Adler... oh this is so amusing."

She sneered as she turned, leaning near him, "Do not make any assumptions about me as you once did."

"I assumed nothing only deduced the truth, and you confirmed it." 

That condescending voice. She hated that part of him, but why not use it to her advantage, she  thought.

"Read my pulse eh? Well you've read a lot more than that before" she moved close to him with her teeth scraping the corner of her lip, staring with hooded eyes. But he didn't react, only stared down at her and she felt that sting again. His eyes full of pity. It hurt worse than any other look. No gulp or change in breath. No reaction she expected, or hoped, even though it's just for her ego. She shrunk back, staring off across the Thames, her heart beating much too fast for her taste.

"You never did play fair," she whispered as her eyes creased at their edges, holding back emotion she didn't want him to see.

"You'll have to tell him."

Her turn to laugh, head thrown back for effect "Tell him what?"

He chuckled, tossing his cigarette down and walking away without another word.

She watched him walk away only for a moment. She didn't dare chase. She didn't chase anyone. 

Or maybe she did. 

"Rules broken…" she mused out loud with a huff as her eyes scanned the horizon.

Wanting out of the whole affair a door in her mind every minute of it and she'd walked out of it in a half arse way already. Did she want to be done? It isn't fair. He didn't need her entangled in his life anymore than she did him in hers. And yet...  _ fuck. _

Every step she pressed forward out of fascination and a guaranteed safe shag. But too much time since she attempted anything other than casual, any fling that wasn't business. She did not think it through playing new games as they ignored every sign.

Greg trusted her, even if he followed through with the plant from Mycroft. He risked and asked for her freedom as a prize for that trust. But she still proved a few times it was misplaced, and yet he continued to allow her into his world. None of it made sense. Yes, using him for information possible. Surely she could find something profitable. To get into his phone or office? Simple. But there were even easier targets in Scotland Yard; ones who only needed a little pull and push and they'd give her the keys to the kingdom. But what did it mean when he laid them out before her, and she didn't take them. It's all going pear shaped, she mused. There was no focus. 

But him. Why did it continue on and why did she miss it? Dinners and his tie tight around her wrists that one night. And breakfast. Promises to leave and never following through. Did they ever really talk? Did they even have to? They weren't a couple. Except at dinner. Cases and coded flirts with hands slipped under tablecloths.  Sleeping peacefully beside him without the nightmares of before. It is a fling, but they were not teenagers in heat even if they acted like it. He'd negotiated her record cleared at personal risk and it paid off. But now the balance can't be restored. She'd told him as much. He kissed her cheek like a goodbye. One he'd resigned himself to... for her.  Tipping the balance again in his favor. 

_ Why? _ Mutual destruction, she'd called it. And he readily and hungrily agreed. It's all so awfully inconvenient, she lamented. And she wished she'd never seen Holmes and anyone within his influence. Moriarty included. 

She kept asking herself circling questions as a bite in the wind off the chilled Thames reminded her of the throb sneaking into her temples. But it also warned of another thought. That no matter what her  _ why _ is, a small fear crept in. He obliged, always the eager gentleman, but... he agreed to the rules and gave no sign he wanted to break them. A warning sign flashed in her mind of the one she broke them with every step forward. If Sherlock Holmes still stood beside her, she'd slap the shit out of him, she mused. Give him and Greg a matching set. Just for setting her mind reeling. But he was right. The bastard always is, and finally contentment in him being someone else's romantic problem washed over her like the soft rain sputtering around her. 

An email buzzed on her phone as she pulled her umbrella from her purse. A client asking for a session in a couple hours. Double the price for the last minute, she replied. This one liked verbal abuse and the whip. Just the kind of diversion she needed. As she hit send, a text flashed up, and she shut her eyes tight.

**_Hey baby doll I'm sorry, broken rule I_ ** **_know_ ** **_... but I got something I want to ask you. Nothing serious, just as friends? Come to mine tonight, dinner? We'll just talk. Promise.-_ ** **_DI_ **

She would go. And she would end it like an adult, clear and clean… this tryst turning into something she cannot afford to keep. And it's going to hurt like hell. But she would breathe easy again. She just needed to find the words and nerve. 

She typed fast and swallowed the lump in her throat.

**_Dinner it is. See you at 7:30.-_ ** **BD**

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for individual stories! But you say, "wait...what?" Don't worry we got a chapter fic coming up next :) Stay for the ride.
> 
> Thanks to Mouse9 as always
> 
> Title is lyrics from The Tragic Thrills "Persephone" which is very much a mood.


End file.
